


Mr. Brightside

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Best Friends, Charlie Ships It, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Secrets, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Crush, Teen Angst, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i> It started out with a kiss how did it end up like this? </i><br/>The story between two best friends with conflicted feelings and an unrequited crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Brightside

Listening to some random music from his ‘Discover Weekly’ Castiel sat down in his bedroom’s floor as he rearranged the order of his bookshelf now ordering each book from genre to a much easier one, by author. Friday afternoons were his favourites they were always so tranquil. It was when he got the house all to himself. His father was busy working late and his brother always disappeared or had something to do on Fridays.  Fridays was when he was free to wander around the house, play the music he enjoyed at full volume and sing his heart out (something he wouldn’t dare to do with anyone) or just to sit by himself reading a good novel.

Today he decided to do some bookshelf cleaning and listening at a moderate volume music in his laptop. He was in the middle of putting his small mountain of Stephen King’s books in alphabetical order when he heard his phone ding over and over again. He had lost it a few hours ago and so it took him a while to find it but thanks to whoever was desperate to talk to him lead him to his phone that had ended inside a shoe underneath his bed.

 

> **Gabe:** Cassie!
> 
> **Gabe:** So?
> 
> **Gabe:** U already made up ur mind little brother?
> 
> **Gabe:** Ready 4 tonight?  >:)
> 
> **Gabe:** R u ready to leave that ugly, dark cave you dare to call bedroom? ewe)r
> 
> **Cas:** I don’t know. Netflix seems kind of appealing.
> 
> **Gabe:** </3
> 
> **Gabe:** C’mon Cas! You promised!
> 
> **Cas:** No. I said I would think about it
> 
>  

Castiel replied and placed his phone down to continue putting back books in order. He wasn’t fond of big crowds of teenagers grinding against each other with really loud, annoying music. His brother however loved it and thought Cas should go to more parties while he was in high-school, _‘live a little or you won’t have any wrong decisions to make fun stories to tell your grand-children, Cassie’._

He heard his phone receiving a horde of new messages; with a sigh Cas took it again to see what Gabe had texted him. In the notifications he saw there were two names. One was his annoying brother Gabriel and the other was from Dean, his best friend.

Cas didn’t hesitate to open Dean’s first.

 

> **Dean:** Hey, Cas.
> 
> **Dean:** What’s your costume for tonight?
> 
>  

Dean was going to the party, maybe he could go just for a while. It would be less torturous with him there, also he hadn’t have enough time to hang out with Dean since quite a while ago. He could stay and enjoy his evening away from his classmates or he could do the sacrifice of going to a party to see Dean.

 

> **Cas:** Is it really important to wear a costume?
> 
> **Dean:** What? Of course! 
> 
> **Dean:** It’s a Halloween party, everyone is wearing one, besides I got the feeling Bela will kill you if you don't
> 
> **Dean:** I’m going like the punisher and guess what 
> 
> **Dean:** u r not the only one who can rock an overcoat
> 
>  

He couldn’t help the wide smile that pulled in his lips. Dean in an overcoat? That’s something he definitely wanted to see.

 

> **Cas:** yeah sure
> 
> **Cas:** Still I don’t know how to dress up. Any suggestions for some guy with nothing exciting but a boring, black suit in his closet?
> 
> **Dean:** How about a MIB?
> 
> **Dean:**  Wait, scratch that 
> 
> **Dean:** I have a better idea
> 
> **Dean:** Come with that black suit you have and I’ll lend you my Daredevil’s glasses. That way you can be Matt Murdock and I can be The Punisher
> 
>  

Castiel typed a quick ‘alright’ to Dean, he was starting to feel a little tingle of excitement for a party he was so aloof to attend to the whole week, but he will get to see Dean. Lately with so much homework and with Dean having to work after class and he with extracurricular activities they barely hanged out. It was odd spending so little time with him when most of the time they used to be in the same classes and even went to each others house to do their homework. They met when high school began and in no time they had become best friends. They were together all the time and texted when not, now since they barely see each other they texted through the day (and even night) just talking about anything that came to mind. Sometimes he would receive just a random text of Dean just saying _'I just ate a taco'_ , or  he would type something like _'I think I just killed someone, help me bury the body?'._ The last one was obviously not literal, the point here is that their friendship had gotten to the point where they just could say the most random or mundane thing in the whole world and they would manage to get a nine-hour conversation out of it. He placed a Vonnegut book in his bookshelf when he heard a couple new messages. Gabriel. Cas almost forgot about him. 

 

> **Gabe:** Ugh
> 
> **Gabe:** You’re horrendous
> 
> **Gabe:** Really
> 
> **Gabe:** Horrendous
> 
> **Gabe:** What have I told u?
> 
> **Gabe:** Live a little! 
> 
> **Gabe:** Take that stick out of your ass for a while and let’s go parrrrrty
> 
> **Gabe:** Don't be selfish, Bela is leaving tomorrow
> 
> **Gabe:** You won't say goodbye to her if you don't come
> 
> **Gabe:** You're going to break her heart you heartless brute
> 
> **Gabe:** Adding up...
> 
> **Gabe:**  It's Halloween! You know what that means?
> 
> **Gabe:**  Lots of sweets and also let's don't forget.... girls in slutty dresses 7u7
> 
> **Cas:** Halloween is not until tomorrow, besides Bela doesn't even care if I show up or not at her 'goodbye-halloween-party'
> 
> **Cas:**  Anyway before you say something else I'm going.
> 
> **Gabe:** Woooo!!!! we are leaving at 8:00!
> 
>  

 

“I’m starting to regret my choices.” Cas said when they were in the front door, the music reverberated inside the house loud enough to be heard from a block away. The shorter man dressed up as what it seemed a waiter with a mustache glared at him as the front door was opened and dragged his younger brother inside.

“Don’t be so melodramatic” Gabriel spoke louder to be heard. The house was filled with red cups and bodies grinding along to the tune of what he recognized was a Panic! At The Disco song he didn’t remember the name but just remembered something about octopus porn in the video. He recognized a few faces in the house but they were nameless. Most people he saw next he never recalled had ever seen in his life.As they thrust further through the dressed up people, he saw a firefighter attempting to break-dance in a table but mostly it just looked like if he was going to break an arm. He noticed as well a shirtless guy with a Frankenstein latex mask lifted enough to expose his lips doing shots in a table with a cheering crowd. He also saw a pirate making out with a witch in practically underwear but no Punisher around. There was a Captain America though.

"MOOVE!" A loud voice startled him and all he saw was the face of a disturbing rabbit bumping against him followed by a conga line coming from the kitchen. Swooped into the drunken black hole he felt like a blender, because now they had reached the living room and so they begun to dance along to the music, breaking their line and begun to dance and twerk and trapped Castiel in the middle of their grinding. How he managed to escape this black hole he wasn't sure but by the time he was set free, his brother was nowhere in sight. Left alone surrounded by strangers he sighed and walked through the crowd to find a familiar face or at least a quiet place.

Luckily he found a red headed knight willing to save him from the misery of loneliness. Charlie, the smartest girl of the whole school was sitting in the kitchen counter. He knew her because of Dean who had introduced her to him their first week in high school as his best friend since middle school.

“Isn’t that anti-hygienic?” Castiel asked as he approached her

“Trust me, this is the most hygenic thing this house is getting tonight” Charlie replied taking a look at his suit “what brings you here, salesman?”

“Gabriel” Cas said tersely as he leaned against the counter beside the red head. “Also Dean. Have you seen him?”

“Actually no. I haven’t talked to him since first period. Chips?” Charlie said pulling from her side a blue bowl. Castiel took a handful in his hand.

“Where’s Sarah?” Cas asked and placed one of the cheese flavoured chips in his mouth.

“Dunno. We broke up last week-end.” Charlie spoke and continued “Apparently she ‘just was experimenting.’ Ugh I hate when they do that, man. For God's sake! I’m a LESBIAN not a fucking guinea-pig!” Charlie snorted with indignation and shoved some chips in her mouth.

They kept chatting before Jo, dressed up with black jeans and a S.H.I.E.L.D black t-shirt tucked in her pants (a S.H.I.E.L.D’s agent in training), joined them.Now they were the three of them talking in the white kitchen, every now and then someone would walk in to grab food but mostly this was place was for the three of them. Cas wasn't sure who this house was, it's certainly big and fancy so he assumed it was either Bela's or some of the jocks she hanged out every now. 

As much as Castiel loved chatting with his two besties, he missed Dean. Jo and Charlie had been spending much more time with him and also they shared more classes with him than he did with Dean. He barely talked to him in person, they still texted all day but he missed the company. It had passed an hour and a half when Dean showed up at the party and found them still chatting in the kitchen now with vampire Benny added to their small would you rather? Game. Cas may have accidentally slipped his eyes through Dean’s body but that was just because he was curious of his costume. Black jeans, worn out boots, a black shirt with a washed skull and a black long overcoat suit him very well. Made him look dangerous and ‘ _Damn’_ was the only word that crossed the blue eyed boy.

“Dean!” Jo greeted “Quick, would you rather fuck Snape or Voldemort?”

“Snape, obviously.” Dean said with no hesitation "He has an accent" He wiggled his brows "and Voldemort looks like a boiled egg” he wrinkled his nose and walked to stand beside Cas. “Here’s what I promised.” He said taking out from his pocket some rounded red glasses and handed them to Cas, who thanked him and put them on.

“What took you so long?” The brunet leaned close 

“Had to pick up mom from work. She worked late today… Missed me?” Dean smirked

“No” Cas said “I didn’t even remember you were coming.”

“Sure.” Dean said to Cas and turned to hear at the rest of their friends that where entertained now with Jo telling a story about a drunk man in the Roadhouse with a dress  trying to convince Ash that he could tell him all the nation’s secrets if he let him go back to sing in the bar’s counter.

As the night passed by, Castiel wasn’t regretting his choices anymore. He was having a good time actually, and got to spend the time he was missing with Dean. The music in the party wasn’t dreadful, actually it was more of a mix of rock and alternative music, even some indie, which was much more pleasant than the electronic and boring music that just produces headaches. They spent all the night together, he let Dean drag him for a little dance and they laughed and enjoyed themselves. At some point they were just the two of them, Dean's arm around him as they walked outside to the backyard to get some fresh air. It was a cold night, the wind whistled and the moon was big and full. It looked like if it had been taken from a cartoon almost. With his hands on his pockets he stared up at the sky and a little smile found his lips.

They both remained silent and walked a little further where a bench was far from the people. A lonely spot for the two of them. 

"How's been work?" Cas spoke first

"Good. How's been Jo and Charlie? They have treat you well?"

"In their own weird way they have. I miss sharing a classroom with you."

"Me too... but whoever decided to make the new schedules was a bitch. I mean not even English together"

"We still have lunch though"

"At least" Dean scoffed 

"Where have you been lately?" Cas asked 

"What do you mean?"

"Charlie shares a couple of classes with you, she says you haven't attended class"

"Huh, she accused me with mommy Cas. Not fair I don't go around telling her stuff" Dean said with fake indignation

"She cares for you and if there's anything you need help you know you can tell me" Cas said empathethic

"Everything's fine" Dean said sternly to what Cas knew it meant the opposite.

"Dean.."

"I'm going to get drunk" Dean interrupted and stood up leaving Cas alone. He didn't know what was it but he knew him so well, there was something troubling him but Dean was too stubborn in refusing to acknowledge he had emotions just like the rest. 

Thinking whether he should go and find for his friend again or just stay outside here where the nightsky looked like a painting done with hopeless romance he remained leaning against the bench, Embracing the cold air that ran before he went back inside the house he heard footsteps approaching. “Already drunk?” Charlie asked 

“Barely. Dean however.." he looked at his wrist like if he had a watch on it "... According to my wrist, he must be already singing karaoke, am I right?”  

“You know him very well.” She smiled “Speaking of which… I have a question for you. Why didn’t you tell me you had a thing for Dean?!” Charlie squeaked and gave Cas a punch in the arm that actually hurt.

Cas looked at her puzzled and a hint of pink shades reached his cheeks as he was taken by surprise by the totally unexpected question.

“Come on, Cas. You look like a couple, too much eye fuck, too much invasion of personal space.”

“What?” Cas stuttered, he liked Dean? Was he crushing on Dean? Of course not, or maybe yes? Well he smiled like a fool when he saw a new message from him, he was upset when he didn’t see him, but crushing on him? Dean was handsome and maybe Cas mind had wandered a little bit sometimes about kissing him and slowly undress him in his bed…wait. Stop. You don’t think that of your friends.

Charlie must have noticed the internal debate of Cas, she gapped at him "Oh my god I was right! You haven't even realised you had feelings for him!"

“I looked like that?”

Charlie rolled her eyes "of course. Both of you actually."

Those pink shades on his cheeks turned a bright red at the implications of that. Maybe he liked Dean a little too much and if Dean did too then there was a possibility of them being something more. The thought of that couldn't be the reason he was feeling a flutter inside of his stomach. When he thought about it, being a sappy couple with Dean it didn't sound that bad. He felt sometimes when Dean got to hugged him, he felt as if he never wanted to let go and when they separated he wanted to feel that affection coming from him again. He thought that maybe if he didn't say it out loud, that he felt elated around him, maybe it won't be true or too suggestive.

“I think I do” Cas said lowly. There was a mix of revelation/horror in his eyes  “What do I do? He isn’t into guys. I don’t want to ruin our friendship.”

“Well, Cas. He does seem like he likes you, I mean he talks very fondly of you and the chemistry between the two of you! Dear god! We’ve been betting when are you two going to kiss!”

Cas laughed at the melodramatic tone in her voice. “So I should ask him out?”

“Yes!” Charlie replied enthusiast “I’ll tell you what. You go back inside and spend the rest of the night with him and maybe you end up winning a kiss” She smiled mischievously “or more..”

Cas frowned "no"

"Oh come on. I see it in your eyes. You want it to happen"

"Maybe.."

"Enough for me. You're asking him out"

"Charlie! He doesn't like guys and last time I checked I was one"

"but you have an advantage the other guys don't have"

"Which is?"

"You're Cas. He would do anything for you and it's clear how much he cares about you"

“He is my best friend, my best straight friend, and I really don’t want to ruin it thinking he is crushing on me"

“He is,believe me” She smiled “You can see it in his eyes. Dean’s too obvious when it comes to that. So why don't you go back there and see what happens tonight?"

Maybe Charlie was right, if he analyses their relationship there have too many times where they seemed like a couple. Dean was amazing and Cas hadn’t find still a thing he didn’t like about him. Also maybe that’s why Dean hadn’t had a new conquest since months ago. He hadn’t heard of a new girlfriend nor of dates nor even about a single night stand. A glimpse of hope turned inside Castiel, he was going to give it a shot. He was decided to go back there and spend the rest of the night with him and maybe kiss him goodbye.  "Alright. I'll see what happens" He smiled and stood up decided to do it. Maybe he was being to brave about it, but he didn't care. Something inside told him to be bolder, to give it a shot. He wasn't going to give a big confession of love, he was just going to spend time with him and figure out this butterflies in his stomach and if Charlie's theory was right well, why not try?

Making his way back to the party he crossed the green patio. He was thrilled with this new revelation and extremely intrigued about it. Placing his hand on the glass door ready to slide it with a new ecstatic feeling inside him the words _"I feel something for him"_  hit him in the head, because he knew they were true. He knew it was true when he felt on top of the world and it just took a glare at something he shouldn't have seen to leave him breathless. He knew when he felt how the floor had slipped from beneath him and had fallen into the void when he saw Dean with his arms around a dark haired girl’s waist. When he saw how he was kissing her fiercely and full of desire as she slid her hands through his blonde hair. He knew when they pulled away and he saw how Dean looked at her.

_He just knew it was true,_

He just knew when he felt his heart breaking.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a work in progress still so I would like to know what you think about the first chapter in the comment section, also tell me if there's any grammar mistake, I'm writing without glasses so maybe something slipped :c  
> Well the point of this note is to ask you what would you like to see in this fanfic. As to what I have planned it will be a bit angsty (sowy), I would like to know if you have any event or anything you'll like to happen that I could include later on. I accept happy and morose situations!  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you want to talk to me here's my tumblr: [blackwingdean](http://www.blackwingdean.tumblr.com)


End file.
